Tu indescifrable mirada
by Hana Kyu Zoldyck
Summary: Los comentarios de Words dejan en duda a Kooga después de enfrentarse a Tasha y Halloween, no puede entender lo que oculta la mirada de Words hasta que éste le responde de una manera que jamás imaginó. Yaoi. Words x Kooga.


Tu indescifrable mirada.

Words x Kooga. Yaoi. M.

Disclaimer: Witch Hunter no es mi obra.

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS PUBLICADOS

Witch Hunter necesita más amor, _mucho_ más amor, así que invito a mis adorados lectores para que conozcan el manwha ~ Vale la pena echarle un vistazo. Mientras tanto, me dedicaré a crear más fandom. Disfruten.

**{ . . . }**

Después de haber enfrentado a Tasha y Halloween, que intentaban dejar el Reino de Britania, y haber _perdido_, Words y Kooga regresaron a su habitación. No sin antes recibir un chequeo por parte de Elma. La herida que el mayor había recibido terminó por restaurarse "normalmente", si es que podemos llamar normal al hecho de que adhieran nuevamente un brazo cortado limpiamente.

La puerta de sus aposentos se abrió y cerró en cuestión de segundos. Words estaba molesto al igual que Kooga, ¿cómo no estarlo? Una bruja los había herido de gravedad y sólo gracias a Elma pudieron salir sanos y salvos. De otra manera… El mayor probablemente habría perdido su brazo para siempre.

Sin embargo, pese a sus esfuerzos y la intervención de Merlín, Tasha se había escapado, lo habían capturado –o eso se creía-. Quizás lo peor de todo el caso fue que tuvieron que doblegarse ante una _bruja. _La sola idea hacía que el menor apretara dientes y puños.

-¡Pudimos haberla derrotado! –Encajó su puño en su otra mano. Claro que podían haberlo hecho, eran el Equipo Blondy. ¡No había poder que se comparara con el suyo! Si tan sólo no intervinieran molestias cada que intentaban llevar a cabo su labor.

-Basta, Kooga –Words suspiró por lo bajo mientras le dirigía una mirada por sobre su hombro. Ni siquiera él, el número uno de la Clase Negra había sido rival para esa bruja. Si bien su intención de acabar con las brujas era grande, más lo era su sentido común. Y éste le decía que las cosas sucedieron de manera correcta, fue como estaba dictado que fuera.

-Pero, ¡hermano Words!

-Dije que es suficiente –Espetó con voz firme. De hecho, sentía la misma frustración del menor, pero simplemente no podía ir parloteando como él, hablando sobre lo que pudo haber sido. _No _fue, eso ya era historia. Lo importante ahora sería la decisión que tomarían los altos mandos de la Central. Esperarían instrucciones.

Words se sentó en el sofá en medio de la sala, ambos brazos se apoyaban en el borde del respaldo y había cruzado sus piernas. Relajó su cuello y cedió ante el peso de su cabeza, viendo ahora hacia el techo.

-¿Por qué no pudimos hacer más? –Replicó Kooga.

-No podíamos. Creo que escuchaste a Merlín decirlo, ¿no es así? –Regresó su cabeza para mirar al menor –Mientras estemos aquí, debemos obedecer sus reglas. ¿Entiendes? No es algo que podamos decidir nosotros –Lo entendía muy bien, pero en su rostro se reflejaba la inconformidad que sentía por tener que seguir esas mismas normas.

Entonces callaron. El mayor cerró sus ojos pero permaneció firme, meditaba. El otro se quedó de pie, con los brazos cruzados. Ambos tenían esa expresión pensativa en sus rostros.

-Hermano Words…

-¿Hm?

-Antes, cuando dijiste que no te importaba si yo estaba ahí… Para utilizar el hoyo negro. No lo dijiste de verdad, ¿o sí? –Arqueó una ceja con expresión infantil, pero indefensa. Después de todo, confiaba en el otro para que cuidase de él.

Words abrió los ojos y le miró seriamente por varios segundos que congelaron al menor. Esa mirada, la que siempre tenía en su rostro. Kooga tenía problemas intentando leer esa expresión, y era algo que se presentaba desde tiempo atrás.

El de cabellera larga elevó sólo su mano en el aire y movió un dedo, incitando al otro para que se acercara. Ladeó el rostro sin mover un solo músculo facial.

El manipulador de electricidad obedeció. Sus ojos reflejaban la confusión que sentía, ¿qué iba a hacer? Sólo tenía que darle una respuesta de sí o no. Words esperó a que se acercase, palmeando a un lado del sofá para que Kooga se sentase.

-¿Qué es lo-

La presión sobre el cuerpo de Kooga comenzó a hacerse mayor. Comenzó a encogerse en su lugar lentamente, primero la cabeza y luego los hombros. Miró con apuro al mayor que no presentaba ninguna emoción en su semblante, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?!

Entonces regresó a la normalidad.

-¡Hermano Words! –Reprendió, demandando una explicación.

-Kooga, no temo utilizar mi fuerza sobre ti… Sin embargo, el hoyo negro no es algo que yo pueda controlar tan diligentemente, tiene ese defecto –Explicó mirando al frente.

-¡Ya te dije que cuando tú bromeas parece en serio! –Vaya, ¿cuánto más iba a tener que preocuparlo para que le diera una respuesta simple? Pero sintió un escalofrío cuando el otro le dirigió una mirada sombría, oh-oh.

-Hablando de eso, ¿no te dije que yo también te caería encima?

-¡Era una broa, era una br…!-

Acorralado. Kooga estaba acorralado. Words lo había empujado contra el sofá, no podía librarse. El mayor ni siquiera tenía que utilizar su fuerza física, con un solo comando y la gravedad se vería en su contra únicamente, manteniéndolo inmóvil como un muñeco encima del mueble.

-Hermano… Words –Habló, sorprendido, ¿qué estaba pasando?

El aludido dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa de lado, cosa que sorprendió aún más al menor.

-Hoy no, Kooga, hoy no me digas "hermano" –Acercó su rostro hacia el joven, posó una mano desnuda sobre su mejilla, dándole una caricia antes de acortar más la distancia y besar sus labios.

El sometido abrió los ojos de par en par e intentó luchar, pero no podía mover ni sus piernas ni sus brazos. ¿Por qué Words hacía eso? ¡Lo estaba besando! Words. A él. Sobre un sofá. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¿Ahora quién está debajo de quién? –Cuestionó, hablando cerca de los labios ajenos de tal manera que con cada movimiento hubiese un delicado roce.

Kooga sentía un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, sobre todo en sus labios y estómago. Frunció el ceño en confusión por segunda vez en la noche. Pero había dejado de luchar, hundiéndose en los ojos azules del mayor que le miraba con ojos entrecerrados. Sin darse cuenta, él había hecho lo mismo.

Words disminuyó la intensidad de la gravedad ejercida sobre el más joven, permitiéndole a éste moverse en su lugar, pero no hizo intento de correr. No quería, ¿no quería? No, claro que no. Y, ¿por qué no? Porque quería _más. _

Elevó tímidamente sus manos hasta el cuello de Words, apenas logrando rozarle y posar sus manos en los hombros del mayor. ¿Cómo podía desconfiar de él? Habían estado juntos desde que podía recordar. En esos momentos simplemente había algo que le hacía querer quedarse. Admiraba a ese hombre, le había enseñado casi todo lo que sabía hasta el momento.

El mayor amplió ligeramente esa sonrisa ladina, pero Kooga no pudo terminar de apreciarla. Había comenzado a atacar la piel expuesta bajo el cuello del menor, ese chaleco ahora le resultaba tan conveniente. Poco a poco la presión de más se fue desvaneciendo y pudo enroscar por completo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayendo a Words hacia sí mismo.

-Qué obediente eres, Kooga –Murmuró el mayor lamiendo por en medio de su pecho; comenzando a remover el chaleco de manera lenta. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? Era simple, desde hacía tiempo atrás que deseaba tener al menor, no era un simple capricho. Era bien sabido que él tenía aprecio por el chico, pero nadie sabía _qué _clase de aprecio. Conforme avanzaron los años, era más que simple deseo de acobijarlo. Eso le había guiado hasta done se encontraba ahora.

-Words…- Volteó su rostro sonrojado. La bufanda que habría sido su ítem inseparable ahora le molestaba. De un solo tirón se la retiró y la dejó descuidadamente en el brazo del sofá. En esos instantes toda su atención se desviaba hacia su pecho que estaba siendo expuesto.

-A-Ah –Jadeó al sentir la boca del mayor rozar y jugar con los botones en su pecho. Esa larga cabellera se deslizaba grácilmente a un costado de Words y hacía cosquillas en la piel desnuda de Kooga. ¿Por qué de repente se había vuelto tan dócil? ¿Tan _obediente _como había dicho el mayor? Porque secretamente su deseo se había hecho más grande desde hace un tiempo hasta ese día.

Siempre miraba con admiración a Words, no podía negar lo que era obvio, para él y para los demás eso estaba más que claro. De haber sido de otra forma, nunca hubieran logrado ser compañeros por tanto tiempo. Pero durante los últimos meses, había algo nuevo cada vez que lo miraba. Sentía calor en sus mejillas cada que le miraba de frente, aunque hasta la fecha no había logrado entenderlo del todo. Quizás ahora sí lo hacía.

Pero, ¿cómo hubiera podido saber que el mayor sentía lo mismo? Con esa actitud tan fría, esa mirada impenetrable para cualquier que quisiese fijarse en ella. Simplemente no podía adivinar lo que pensaba, ni de chiste. Ahora, entonces, era capaz de comprenderlo. Aunque fuese sólo un poco más.

Nuevamente se removió en su lugar, no se había dado cuenta de lo incómodo que era el sofá. Words se dio cuenta de eso y volvió a subir hasta su rostro -¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó, serio, tanto que Kooga pensó que había hecho algo mal.

-Uh, el sofá es pequeño… e incómodo –Se encogió de hombros y en ningún momento le miró al rostro, era suficiente estar en esa clase de situación como para, además, tener que decirle eso. ¿Cómo se supone que se lo tomaría el mayor? Words se le quedó viendo por un par de segundos y luego se levantó tranquilamente del mueble.

Kooga le miró con duda. Se apoyó en las palmas de sus manos para elevar su cuerpo, ¿había hecho algo mal? ¡Lo sabía! Había arruinado el momento con su tonto comentario. Ahora no podría tener el mome- ¿ah?

-¡Words! Tu brazo… -Exclamó el menor al ser levantado repentinamente al estilo princesa, parecía que esa era su prioridad en lugar de preocuparse por cómo le estaba sosteniendo.

-Elma hizo un buen trabajo –Se limitó a decir mientras lo llevaba hasta su habitación.

-Señor Words, la Central ha mandado reposo a todos los WH hasta el próximo aviso –Una voz femenina llamaba a la puerta.

-Feliche, que no se me moleste hasta el día de mañana, a menos que sea una emergencia –Dijo con voz firme en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto. Kooga estaba completamente inmóvil.

-Sí, señor –Pasos mullidos se alejaban a medida que se retiraba.

-Ahora, ¿en dónde estaba? –Dirigió su vista al menor en sus brazos y éste dio un respingo al ver la sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Avanzó hasta llegar al pie de la cama, sobre la cual dejó a Kooga. Estaba completamente a su disposición desde su lugar.

Words se retiró el aparatoso traje de la Central, dejando sólo su camisa ahora a medio retirar. Nuevamente tomó la posición superior con respecto a Kooga, depositando otro beso sobre sus labios, pero en esta ocasión permaneció ahí, incitando al menor para que abriera su boca.

Kooga movía sus labios al compás de los dominantes, y nuevamente enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor. Hundió éstas en el largo cabello rubio del que era poseedor, atrayéndole más en el beso. Diligentemente abrió de par en par sus labios, permitiendo la entrada del mayor. Ambos músculos danzaban y se rozaban entre sí, haciendo que el más pequeño jadeara.

El mayor se separó, ganándose un quejido de los labios que abandonaba, pero lo siguiente sería mucho mejor –Te haré sentir mucho mejor –Le susurró al oído mientras su mano bajaba por su expuesto pecho, por el torso, el vientre. Con habilidosos movimientos de una sola mano, comenzó a remover su pantalón.

El de ojos esmeralda tembló repentinamente por la sensación de la caricia, la idea de desnudez en frente del mayor comenzó a avergonzarle de tal manera que interpuso su mano para evitar que el otro continuara. Miró con preocupación a Words, con duda, con plena inocencia en esos momentos. ¡Claro que era inocente! Jamás había siquiera llegado a un punto donde estuviera besándose con otra persona…

Words le miró desde arriba, suavizó su expresión más y más, a un punto que parecía estarle diciendo palabras con tan sólo sus ojos. Kooga se hundió en ellos nuevamente, era imposible resistirse cuando los veía de lleno, se sumergía en un pozo de enigmas sin resolver y se sentía indefenso ante su muralla.

Poco a poco dejó de oponer resistencia e incluso ayudó para liberarse de esa prenda. Words sonrió sin borrar esa expresión en su rostro, pero bajó hasta estar en contacto con la piel del menor, besó encima de su ombligo y jugó con éste, delineándolo con la lengua para luego seguir bajando.

Kooga arqueó la espalda y ahogó un gemido al sentir los dientes del otro comenzaron a morder la piel de sus caderas, jugando con el elástico de su ropa interior. Gimió al sentirse totalmente expuesto ante la vista de Words, su rostro no podía tornarse más rojo que en esos momentos. O tal vez sí.

El mayor se alzó para tener una completa vista del menor y no se llevó una decepción. Lo tenía a su completa merced, sin prenda que le cubriera ese delicado y jovial cuerpo, por no decir pequeño. Pero esa era una de las características que más le gustaban del menor.

Éste hizo el intento de cubrirse y cerrar sus piernas ante la mirada lasciva del mayor. Pero éste utilizó nuevamente la gravedad en contra de Kooga, dejándolo completamente expuesto.

-¡No hagas eso! –Espetó forcejeando con la fuerza invisible que lo aprisionaba, pero era inútil, además de que no estaba en condiciones pasar usar toda su fuerza, no había necesidad de hacerlo.

-No puedo evitarlo –Le miró hambrientamente antes de trabajar su miembro medio erecto. Sin esfuerzo alguno separó sus piernas y las mantuvo pegadas al colchón. Se inclinó hasta estar de frente con la masculinidad del menor. Sonrió.

-Nhg… A-Ah –Se removía con dificultad y su respiración comenzó a hacerse pesada. Se sentía tan indefenso, pero no es que no confiara en Words, simplemente era tan vergonzoso. La gravedad se restableció en su cuerpo lentamente, y esto le hizo reaccionar al instante, llevando sus manos a la cabellera rubia del mayor y guiarlo. Éste engullía por completo el miembro de Kooga, lamía y succionaba con maestría.

Kooga elevó sus piernas y las apoyó sobre los hombros de Words, empujando con éstas la espalda del mayor. Quería, _necesitaba_, más. El mayor jugó tentadoramente con su entrepierna, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos alrededor de la base, trazando líneas imaginarias con sus uñas por los muslos del menor.

-W-Words, n-no puedo –Jadeaba sintiendo una presión en su vientre y liberando toda su semilla en la boca del mayor –Uh… -Kooga se desplomó en la cama con el pecho bajando y subiendo rápidamente. ¡Qué horror! Se había corrido justo en la boca del mayor. Casi podía prever un tipo de reprimenda o un comentario autoritario.

Pero fue todo lo contrario.

-Hm –Volvió a subir hasta estar al nivel del rostro de Kooga –Eres mejor que cualquier vino –Y ese comentario le puso colorado hasta las orejas.

-¡No bromees! –Se quejó, negando repetidas veces con la cabeza, la pena era más que obvia en su rostro.

-No lo estoy –Dijo Words, relamiéndose los labios lentamente –Pero ahora viene lo mejor.

Llevó tres dedos hasta la boca de Kooga, abrió lentamente ésta y al principio lamió tímidamente los tres al mismo tiempo, como un gato probando algo nuevo. Pronto se vio cubriendo los tres con mirada necesitada, jadeante. Cegado completamente por la lujuria.

-Es suficiente –Dijo Words, no podía soportarlo más. Ese chico debajo de él simplemente lo provocaba con la más mínima acción. Con los sonidos que salían de sus labios, con la forma en la que retorcía con las caricias, incluso el pestañeo de sus ojos. Todo le incitaba a seguir rápidamente, pero se tomaría su tiempo para disfrutar de esta ocasión. Sólo porque sabía que era la primera vez de Kooga, la primera vez que _ambos _estaban juntos.

Jugueteó con la entrada de Kooga, paseando sus dedos húmedos alrededor. El menor se contraía cada vez que presentía la inminente intromisión en su interior, pero tardó en llegar. Words sólo lo torturaba y él comenzaba a desesperarse.

-S-Sólo hazlo –Suplicó moviendo sus caderas.

-Si tú lo dices –Sonrió con malicia e introdujo un dedo lentamente en Kooga. Él abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y sentía un tanto de incomodidad. Pero otro movimiento de su parte le indicó a Words que podía introducir otro dedo. Comenzó a moverlos dentro de él, haciendo un movimiento de tijeras y buscando ir más lejos aún. Pero sus ansias le dominaban; el tercer dedo no se hizo esperar y los empujaba y jalaba rápidamente.

-E-Espera, ¡b-basta, basta! –Gemía el menor con espasmos en su voz. Impulsivamente le intentó detener con las manos, pero su fuerza disminuía a medida que el dolor era remplazado por placer.

-Tranquilo, ya los voy a sacar –Avisó e hizo lo dicho casi al instante, ganándose un suspiro de alivio por parte del menor. Words entonces se desabrochó el pantalón y Kooga tardó en procesar lo que venía… Irían hasta el final.

Words abrió de par en par las piernas del chico y se colocó entre ellas, llevó una mano al rostro de su protegido y acarició su mejilla. Se veía tan indefenso en ese estado, tan vulnerable. Quería ser el único que lo viese así.

-Words… -El menor tomó la mano que acariciaba su mejilla y la sostuvo entre la suya. No quería, por ningún motivo, que le soltase. Necesitaba algo a lo cual aferrarse, lo necesitaba a él.

-Voy a hacerlo ahora –Dijo. Se apoyó con ambas manos sobre la cama y poco a poco penetró al menor, éste arqueó la espalda y sus caderas se meneaban para ajustarse a la intromisión que tampoco era fácil para Words. Era tan estrecho y cálido, una sensación angelical que sabía sólo Kooga podía tener.

El menor se quejó y lloriqueó, su mano libre apretaba fuertemente las sábanas, pero la que entrelazaba la del mayor le daba fuerza para soportarlo. Words continuó hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de Kooga.

-Ah, ngh –Gimoteaba quedándose completamente estático, no podía, no quería moverse, sentía que le dolería, pero quedarse así toda la noche tampoco era una opción. Respiró profundamente y su cuerpo reaccionó sin que él lo controlara. Las paredes de su entrada se contrajeron en un espasmo y Words tomó eso como una luz verde para continuar.

Comenzó a embestirle, lentamente, salía y entraba con un desliz que se había más fluido a medida que la lubricación natural comenzaba a actuar. Kooga dejó de sentir dolor y su menté se nubló con imágenes de Words y él, no podía pensar coherentemente. Sólo el mayor abarcaba su cabeza. Nada de Tasha, ni de Halloween. Nada de Britania, ni de Merlin. Sólo Words y él.

Sus manos entrelazadas ahora masturbaban juntas nuevamente al menor, y Words cada vez le embestía más rápida y profundamente. Siempre apuntando a ése lugar que haría que Kooga gimiera su nombre tan alto que nadie en la Central dudaría de su tipo de relación.

-Ha, n-ngh –Kooga gemía, si esto continuaba así, perdería la cordura, la poca cordura que aún le quedaba. Movía sus caderas al compás de las del mayor y de repente sintió una increíble necesidad. Atrajo a Words hacia sí, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de él y le besó frenéticamente.

Ese ligero empujón fue lo único que necesitó Words para llegar a _ese _punto. Kooga gimió, rompiendo el beso y arqueando la espalda. Sentía que le faltaba el aire y se le hacía difícil respirar. Miró a Words directamente a los ojos, por primera vez sintió que podía descifrarlos. El segundo en el que sus miradas se cruzaron duró una eternidad. Entonces Kooga lo descifró. Lo único que podía ver en la mirada de Words era: amor.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y el mayor continuó golpeando ése lugar, oh ese celestial lugar. No pudo contenerse mucho más.

-¡W-WORDS! –Gritó a los cuatro vientos. Las paredes de su mente vibraron, su columna tembló y su cuerpo se debilitó en un parpadeo. Words se corrió segundos después, y su cuerpo también perdió fuerzas, haciendo que casi se desplomara sobre Kooga. Se sostuvo con sus brazos, saliendo con cuidado de su interior

Ambos respiraban agitadamente y el menor rodeó en un abrazo al mayor. Cediendo, éste se colocó a un lado de él en la cama, rodeándolo también con un brazo. Lo sostuvo cerca de sí hasta que ambos se hubieran tranquilizado.

Kooga volvió a mirar en el ojo del mayor y pudo distinguir lo mismo que hacía minutos antes, le miraba con un sentimiento, un brillo especial –Te quiero, hermano Words –Las palabras simplemente habían fluido de su boca, sentía el pecho cálido y con una sensación agradable. Al fin lo había logrado. Había llegado a leer su indescifrable mirada.

**{ . . . }**

_Esto es extraño, me sentí rara escribiendo este lemmon siendo el primero de esta pareja y desconociendo gran parte de la personalidad de Words sobre todo. Pero, al fin lo terminé –después de casi una semana-. _


End file.
